College Football
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: The Stokes family sit down to watch thier favorite college football team! See who enjoys themselves and who does not!


College Football

"This game is making me nervous, by the time it's over I won't have any fingernails left." Jackie said.

She, her husband Nick, their two year old daughter Jasmine, and their 3 month old baby boy Houston were all watching the family's favorite college football team on TV. Houston however, didn't seem that interested in what was going on, he fell asleep in the first quarter. Jasmine was enjoying herself though, she had no concept of football but she liked the fact that every time their team got a first down Jackie would bounce Jasmine on her knee. Jasmine also liked the fact that their happened to be a player on the team named Houston.

"Houden pay?" she kept asking Nick and Jackie.

"He's not right now, he plays on defense." Jackie said, she knew that Jasmine didn't understand what that meant but that's the only thing she could think of to say.

Jasmine's favorite part of watching the game though was the team's mascot.

"Beh" she would exclaim excitedly.

She would clap and giggle as the bear did summersaults and flips. When the mascot sprayed someone in the crowd with silly string Jasmine giggled hysterically.

"Beh funny" she said happily.

"Alright, they got their first down." Nick said as he gave Jackie a high five.

Jackie, on cue started bouncing Jasmine up and down on her knee. It was now late in the game and their team was down by four points, they had to go another 40 yards before they could get a touchdown. With their first down the quarterback sailed the ball over the receiver's head and it went into the stands.

"That's ok." Jackie said looking at Nick.

Nick nodded.

With their second down the quarterback was sacked for a three yard loss.

"Crap" Jackie said under her breath.

For their third down however the quarterback found his receiver for a 20 yard completion. Nick and Jackie as well as the hometown crowd went nuts.

"First down" Nick screamed.

"Tutdown" Jasmine said with a giggle.

Nick and Jackie laughed at her. "Not touchdown, first down." Nick tried to explain to the happy child but she just smiled, she obviously didn't understand.

"I don't know Nicky, I like Jasmine's better." Jackie said with a grin.

"Me too" Nick agreed with a laugh.

The very next play the quarterback gave the ball to the running back who broke a tackle and sprinted right into the end zone. The stadium went bananas as did Nick and Jackie.

"Now say touchdown Jazz." Nick said as he grabbed her tiny hands and started clapping them together.

"Tutdown" Jasmine said before bursting into a fit of giggles.

The kicker made the extra point which put their team up by 3, meaning the other team could tie it with a field goal.

"The only problem with that touch down was that they left too much time on the clock, there is over 4 minutes left, that's way too long." Jackie said.

"I was just thinking the same thing." Nick agreed.

Their team kicked the ball away to the other team but luckily the special team coverage was really good.

"Look Jasmine, Houston is playing now." Jackie said when the defense took the field.

"Houden pay." Jasmine said happily.

A few minutes later Jackie was getting worried because the other team drove the ball down the field like it was nothing.

"One more first down and they are in field goal range already." Nick said.

"I know, don't remind me." Jackie groaned.

Nick smiled at her.

A couple minutes later the opposing team had the ball on Nick and Jackie's team's 20 yard line.

"This is not good." Jackie mumbled.

"Nope" Nick said.

It was 3rd down and the other team had to get 5 more yards to get a first down, or else they would have to settle for a field goal.

"Come on guys stop them." Jackie yelled.

The entire hometown stadium was yelling defense. The opposing team decided to go for it all, the quarterback threw the ball towards the end zone.

"NO" Jackie hollered.

There was a wide open receiver in the back of the end zone. Just when it looked like the game was going to end in disaster the ball was intercepted at the last second, and who better than to get the interception but Houston! That was the end of the game, they had won, they had pulled off a small miracle. The crowd and Nick and Jackie went nuts. Nick grabbed Jasmine and threw her lightly in the air.

"Say good job Houston." He told her.

"Good dob Houden" she said with a giggle.

After a few minutes Nick and Jackie had calmed down somewhat, although they were still excited.

"I'm kind of hungry, are you?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, I am actually. What do you want to do for dinner?" Jackie asked.

"Let's go out to dinner, we can celebrate Houston's big play." Nick said with a grin.

"Sounds good to me, where do you want to go?"

"How about the new sandwich shop down the street?"

"Ok by me."

So Nick and Jackie got the kids ready and then they headed to the sandwich shop. The family had a nice time being out together. That evening as Jackie lay asleep next to him, Nick thought about his Saturday. It brought a smile to his face. He had had a great day, he got to see his favorite college football team win a thrilling football game, and he also got to eat his favorite kind of sub sandwich for dinner. Most important of all though was the fact that he got to do all of this with the people he loved the most in this world, his wife and kids.

The End! I just wanted to take a moment to thank all of you for reading my stories, I really appreciate it! I also appreciate all of you that take the time to write a review-it means a lot so thank you!


End file.
